Christmas Drabble's 2012
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: An assortment of Christmas and Winter Drabble's based off prompts.
1. Not a small town anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds; I just borrow their characters.**

**Forum: CM Weekly Prompts**

**Prompt: Outdoor Christmas lights**

**Word Count (Before Author's note): 340**

**(JJ and Will and Henry)**

_**Christmas Drabbles 2012**_

I am from a small town, so when I was younger there weren't that many houses around to look at the Christmas lights and decorations. You could walk from one side of the town to the other in about 10 minutes and see all there was to see.

Now I was working at Quantico and living in a much larger city. I was out walking through the neighbor hood with Will and Henry looking at all the lights. There were some very elaborate houses that went big. It almost appeared that some of the neighbors had competitions of whose decorations were better. Every year there was something different and I never got bored.

Back in my small town I would see the same thing every year that after a while it got boring. There was nothing to look forward to seeing at Christmas time in the small town back home. I rarely go home during Christmas time now because it is so depressing. I wasn't sure why people stayed around there, although I do recall that was the time when most of the town travelled to go see other family. No ever went there.

As we walk through the neighborhood Will has Henry on his shoulders. Henry points out some of the beautiful lights from light up snowmen to moving reindeer to blow up Santa's. There were nativity scenes and icicles. Sleighs with reindeer pulling them. Santa's with gift bags. Every house there was something different and new.

This was for sure one of JJ's favorite things to do at this time of the year. She was glad her husband and son were enjoying themselves too. The only thing that could make it better would be snow, but JJ was fine for now. She didn't get her hopes to high they hadn't gotten anything but flurries for a few years now. Ever since a big snowstorm a few years back they have gotten nada in the snow department. That was probably the one thing her old small town did have.


	2. Snow

**Prompt: Snowflakes or First snowfall**

**Word count: 362**

**(Emily and Morgan)**

The team had just gotten off the jet after finishing up a case in Alaska. They were heading to the SUV's when Emily felt something. It was wet but not like rain. She then looked up to see the white stuff falling from the sky in a higher quantity.

Morgan saw the white flakes land in Emily's hair after the got off the jet. They hadn't gotten anything more than flurries in years. Ever since that snowstorm a few years back Virginia, D.C., and Maryland had been snowless.

Morgan and Emily shared a look. Emily said, "Actually snow."

Morgan replied with a smile, "Here in D.C."

"Yeah." Emily smiled.

They both shared a hug enjoying the moment of the first snowfall in a long time. Truth was they both loved the snow. They got excited around this time awaiting the snow to fall. But over the past few years they have been disappointed.

It was the one thing that they loved seeing every year, the beautiful city covered in white fluffy snow. After enjoying the snow falling for a few moments they got into the SUV's and headed towards the office. Once parked in the garage most of the team headed up to the squad room but Emily and Derek hung back.

Instead they went outside and walked through the town as the snow fell. They enjoyed the first snowfall in a long while. It had been long awaited by both of them. This was not just some little flurry they had been getting for years now. It was actually snow that fell into your hair and stuck to the ground. It was the thick stuff too, so they could have snowballs and began having a small snowball fight between the two of them.

Back at the office Rossi and Hotch observed the two empty desks of their coworkers. It didn't take a genius like Reid to figure out that the second they saw the snow fall and got back here they were headed for a walk around the town. They use to always do that at the first snowfall. It is a good thing they got at least one this year.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Prompt: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Word count: 406**

**(Emily and Morgan) and a little of Garcia**

It was a few days before Christmas and the BAU was having their annual Christmas party. There was lots of food, from sandwiches to chips to sweets and a heck of a lot more. All sorts of decorations were put up around the squad room too. There was a Christmas tree in the corner and some garland around the railings. Emily had suspicions that Garcia was going to place some mistletoe somewhere too although she hadn't spotted it yet.

Morgan and Emily had snuck off to the top of the building like they did every year after they had mingled for a little while. They always took a plate of JJ's sugar cookies coated with frosting and one of the bottles of Champagne along too.

They hadn't made it official but it was no secret to the rest of the team that Derek and Emily were hot for each other. They enjoyed each other's company and hung out together more than they did with any of the other teammates. It was more than a partner bond and everyone but them knew it.

Garcia had taken the matter into her own hands and she would at least get a kiss out of it. Her mistletoe was strategically placed. The mistletoe was on the roof knowing Emily and Derek couldn't resist their tradition and would be out there.

Emily and Derek had been having some light conversation and then there was that awkward moment of silence that happens when good friends are laughing about something. Derek took the moment and seized it. He simply said, "All I want for Christmas is you." He whispered.

Emily blinked, "Really?"

Morgan nodded as he smiled at her hoping it was the right choice.

Emily said, "Good because all I want for Christmas is you."

They looked into each other eyes for moments on end. It was amazing how for a little while they could both imagine that they were the only ones in the world.

Emily nudged Derek, "I think I found Garcia's mistletoe."

Derek leaned in to kiss her and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Garcia had gone up to sneak a peak on the two agents underneath her mistletoe and had seen that they either found it or were kissing for the heck of it. Who knew they were both usually near drunk at this point in the night. She went back downstairs and joined the others.


	4. Good old time

**Prompt: Christmas Cookies**

**Word count: 370**

**(Hotch and JJ)**

Aaron opened the door to the house that he shared with his beautiful wife of almost a year and was warped into the aroma of cookie baking. He walked into the kitchen and tried to snatch one off the cooling rack only to have his hand swatted down by JJ. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a loose tank top that fell off of one shoulder. JJ looked at Aaron, "It you snatch them from the cooling rack before I'm done I will have to hurt you."

Aaron put his hands up in surrender, kissed his wife on the cheek then went into the bedroom to change. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and an old t-shirt.

He walked back into the kitchen and JJ had moved on from baking the cookies. She was now frosting the cookies. She was an amazing baker and he loved this time of year when she went all out with the Christmas treats especially the cookies. No one's cookies in his opinion could top these one's.

Aaron picked up a knife and began to frost some along side of her. She turned on the radio and tuned it to a channel that was playing Christmas songs. When satisfied with the stationed she returned to frosting cookies. Picking up a Christmas tree one and the knife for the green frosting JJ frosted the cookie.

Aaron was doing the same as well as adding sprinkles to the cookies. JJ was still frosting cookies when a song that she liked came on. She began dancing around sliding on the kitchen floor with her socks and singing the lyrics.

Aaron watched as his wife moved around dancing, singing, and frosting. This really was a wonderful time of year. And Aaron loved to see his wife enjoy it.

After all the cookies were frosted the couple sat down on the couch with a plate of cookies. JJ asked, "Aren't these much better than the one you tried to snatch off my tray."

Taking a bite of one he agreed, "For sure, because I got to frost cookies while watching my wife dance around. I'll take that any day while waiting for cookies." Hotch said.


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Prompt: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**Word count: 330**

**(Emily and Derek)**

Emily and Derek were gathered at his apartment. They were snuggled in together watching a Christmas movie. Emily fell asleep on his shoulder while watching the movie. He didn't want to move because she looked so peaceful sleeping.

About an hour later Emily awakened and checked the time, "Crap." She muttered.

Derek blinked his eyes opened and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My mom's stupid dinner thing that she makes me go to every damn year. I fell asleep and now I'm going to be later." Emily gets off of the couch and then goes towards Derek's bedroom where her dress was sitting at. She pulled off her shirt and slipped on the purple dress she had. She then slipped her jeans off and put on a pair of heels.

Derek said, "Please don't go. Your mom is only going to torture you there."

"I really can't stay." Emily replied. "I don't want to go, but I have to."

"Baby, princess it's cold out there. It's warm in here. It'll be no fun." Morgan added.

"If I had a choice you know what it would be. Ambassador will start to worry and that is not a good thing on any occasion, but for this Christmas thing she will just completely lose it and freak out. I don't want to see that." Emily stated putting on a pair of earrings.

"It was a nice evening and we get to spend all of Christmas together. That was the agreement of me going to this stupid thing. It will be three hours tops." Emily reasoned.

"Alright." Morgan nodded, "Don't be long." He kissed her cheek and then let her go.

After a few hours had gone by Emily returned and took off her coat. Morgan greeted her and she said, "Baby it is definitely cold outside."

Morgan nodded, "I know." He let out a smile then kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. With that they called it a night and snuggled in together.


	6. Coco

**Prompt: Hot Chocolate**

**Word count: 328**

**(Hotch and JJ)**

It was that time of year again. The seasons were changing. It went from Fall to Winter in a matter of days and it was chilly outside. There was nothing you could do to change the weather but you could for sure adapt to it. JJ had finished going through a stack of case files and exited her office. She headed to the break room and saw that all that was there was coffee. While JJ loved her coffee she was really in the mood for some hot Chocolate.

Hotch had also just come out of his office and came across the same result. He really wanted his Hot Chocolate. JJ looked at Aaron, "Do you want to make a Hot Coco run." He asked her seeing the look on her face matched the one on his own.

"Yeah." JJ agreed.

They both left together and went to the nearest Hot coco stand. With cups in their hand they walked for a bit, sipped on their coco and then found a nice bench to sit on.

Aaron mentioned, "I'm glad we have this tradition JJ."

"Me too." She replied, "Been what 5 years now that we have held this up."

Aaron nodded. Ever since they had found out how much the other liked coco at some Christmas party about 6 years ago they had started a holiday season tradition that every Friday they went on a hot coco run. No matter what city they were in the tradition was upheld during the chilly months.

JJ smiled, "You got a little whip cream right there." She pointed to a spot on his lip.

"Really?" Hotch responded. "Why don't you show me?"

JJ leaned in and placed her finger on his chin, "It is right here." She mentioned.

Hotch leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled back he stated, "I think I got it all."

She nodded, "Maybe, let's be sure." This time she leaned into to kiss him.


	7. Brrrr

**Prompt: Agent Complaining of Cold Weather**

**Word count: 277**

**(Hotch and JJ)**

It was December 17th. The team had just concluded a case in Hawaii. For late December it didn't feel like Winter. In Hawaii it was warm and cool and not the freezing temperatures of D.C. that was expected at this time of year.

The team had just left the station and entered the hotel. Hotch looked at his watch, "I want to meet back down here in about 30 minutes."

JJ saw the looks on everyone's faces. They all were enjoying some warm weather. They knew flying back would mean the freezing cold of D.C.

JJ held up a finger to everyone and then took Aaron's hand pulling him a few feet from everyone else.

JJ asked, "Do we really have to fly back tonight. We could always fly back tomorrow."

Hotch mentioned, "We really should fly back tonight."

"What is one more night of enjoying this warm weather Hawaii has to offer. I could think of a few ways to put it to good use." JJ smiled.

Hotch looked at JJ, "I guess one more night couldn't hurt."

JJ took his tie in her hand and pulled him close to give him a kiss. "I know you hate the cold." Hotch stated.

They broke apart and turned to the team. "We will be leaving first thing in the morning. Enjoy the warm weather."

They all were happy with the result not wanting to go back to the cold of D.C. just yet. Aaron knew that JJ had a way of convincing him and he was usually happy to oblige. He took JJ's hand and they walked towards the hotel bar and grill for food and drinks.


	8. Am I?

**Prompt: Holiday Weight Gain**

**Word count: 390**

**(JJ and Hotch)**

JJ was in the bedroom she shared with Aaron trying on a pair of pants for a Christmas party later that week. It was the third pair she tried and rejected because they were way too tight.

She took off the pair she was wearing and threw it in the reject pile. She put on her robe and went in search of her husband. She leant against the doorframe to his office.

Aaron looked up for a moment to see his wife leaning against the doorframe. "JJ?" He asked.

"Will you still love me even though I'm getting fat?" JJ questioned.

Aaron thought for a second, "Is this a trick question?"

JJ shook her head, "I'm serious. I was going over outfits for that party Friday and all my pants are too tight. I think I have gained weight from all the Christmas treats."

"I will still love you no matter what? Are you sure though because you have been very careful around the Christmas treats. It's the same thing every year, JJ." Hotch mentioned.

JJ said, "Well what else could it be?" The second the words flew off of her tongue she thought of the date. She was late. 8 days to be exact.

"I'm going by the store real quick." She added going to the room to pull on her pair of sweatpants.

She went into the store getting two pregnancy tests. She returned back to the house and headed straight for the bathroom.

Aaron found that his wife was acting very strange that night. She was at his office door asking questions and then all of a sudden she flew out of here. She had been in the bathroom for the last hour not coming out. He knocked on the door lightly, "JJ are you okay?"

JJ heard the knock at her door. She had been staring at the test for sometime now. JJ replied, "Yeah I'm okay. Much better now actually."

She got up walking out of the bathroom. "I have something to tell you."

JJ smiled.

Aaron looked at her with an encouraging look.

"I'm pregnant." JJ simply said.

Hotch nodded, "That's great. I' glad."

He smiled happy that they were going to have a child of their own together. Hotch whispered in her ear, "I will love you no matter how pregnant you are."


	9. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Prompt: I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**Word count: 392**

**(Hotch and JJ)**

**Next Drabble will be a follow up, sequel if you will.*******

A very pregnant JJ was lying on the bed as her husband packed his go bag getting ready to go one a case four days before Christmas. "Why does it always have to be you guys? Can't the send the B team." JJ argued.

"Oh come on J you and I both know that won't happen." Aaron responded. "I promise to call every two hours and I'll be home for Christmas. I promise."

"Alright fine, but you better feel bad for leaving your pregnant wife when this baby was due two days ago and still hasn't come out." JJ replied.

Aaron set his bag down now being packed and sat next to his wife. He leaned in and kissed her, "I'll make it up to you when I get back."

He gave her a kiss then picked up his bag leaving the room and heading out for the case.

JJ did her best to pass the time. She read some magazines, watched some tv and movies. She then went on to wrapping presents and listening to music. Garcia had come by for lunch everyday of the last week and today and the following days were no different.

She also made JJ get out of the house and walk which usually composed of going to the local coffee shop a few blocks from her house. When they had returned JJ replied, "Still pregnant. Why can't this baby come out already."

"Be patient." Garcia mentioned.

JJ countered, "Patient was last week. Not it is get the heck out."

Garcia got JJ situated back on the bed saying she would be by later if Hotch wasn't back.

It was late Christmas Eve when Hotch arrived home. He found a restless JJ in the room.

Hotch swooped in and gave her a kiss before asking, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." JJ mentioned getting up to pace the floor. "Baby has been kicking a lot lately making it hard to sleep. Something just doesn't feel right."

Hotch sat her down on the edge of the bed. Then felt her stomach. She did the same.

She calmed down for about a minute before a feeling over took her body, "I think my water just broke."

Hotch grabbed the bag then helped his wife towards the car. It was snowing hard out. They would see what would happen.


	10. Amanda Joy Hotchner

**Prompt: A new baby is born during a winter storm**

**Word count: 292**

**(JJ and Hotch)**

Hotch was rushing his wife JJ to the hospital. She was in labor. It was late Christmas Eve, probably almost Christmas Day at this point. Hotch was driving though the snowstorm. The winter weather that they had been predicting for weeks was finally here. All the snow made it difficult to see the roads. And it didn't help that Hotch was probably breaking about a dozen traffic laws.

It was awhile later when Hotch pulled up to the hospital. He pulled into the emergency entrance and saw a few doctors waiting nearby. "Can we get a wheelchair over here?" He asked.

Immediately they were on there feet helping the pregnant girl out of the car and into the wheel chair. They took her to a room.

They paged JJ's OBGYN. Her Doctor entered the room. "How are you feeling JJ?"

JJ replied, "I'm okay. Tonight something just felt wrong and then my water broke."

"Take a deep breath. We are going to figure this out and deliver your baby. It may have been pre-labor pains is all." The doctor mentioned.

Her doctor began prepping for deliver seeing as JJ was already 6 cm. In his experience the last four were either really quick or took the longest.

A few hours of labor later and many screams JJ was holding a baby girl in her arms. Her daughter was happy and healthy and so was JJ.

They had called the team and one by one they eventually showed up making their way through the snowstorm that was currently happening.

Emily asked, "What's her name?"

JJ and Aaron shared a look. They had already agreed on one.

JJ said, "Amanda Joy Hotchner."

The rest of the day was spent enjoying time with their family.


End file.
